


Loading…

by Dreamers_den



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Home, NaNoWriMo, Wordcount: 100, after cyberlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Connor waking up after recharging takes a moment to appreciate his new home.





	Loading…

Slowly, Connor opens his eyes and blinks. Room around becomes sharper as he focuses. It´s the unused guest room, which Hank generously offered to him. Connor already cleaned it and threw everything which Hank confirmed as trash. Now, it looks neat and comfortable and Connor enjoys having his own space to recharge.

Hank gave him sheepish smile when Connor thanked him for hospitability.

“Stay as long as you want,” he said.

It sounded unspecific. Connor likes specific things. But the room is nice and Hank is a good host. Connor would like to stay with him a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at 100-words story, because it´s quite challenging to tell a story with so few words (especially because English contains a lot of “padding” like articles…)


End file.
